nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gang Must Travel
The Gang Must Travel is another game like Nitrome Must Die. Plot Austin Carter, Justin Bennet, Ally Curls, and two Employees are visiting a temple. *'Austin: '''This acient temple makes me feel godly. *'Ally: 'Ooh! Look at that! "The septere of the Gods". *'Justin: '"Thee who shalt hold this here septere will posess the power of the great and powerful Nitrome gods. Thee shalt be warned; It is very important that this shalt not be stolen by anything, anyone, anywhere." *'Austin: 'Cool! Let's steal it! *'Employee 1: 'Um, I don't think that shalt be a good idea... Austin grabbed hold of it, and power gleamed in his eyes. *'Employee 2: 'Ahh! The evil version of sparkle sparkle sparkle! *'Austin: 'Yes! YES! I FEEL LIKE A GOD!!! He becomes out of control and spins a giant godly hurricane. He damages the whole world and friends. *'Justin: 'Are you (ow) mad?! You almost (rrr) broke my arm! *'Austin: 'Ah... my... arms... *'Employee 1: 'Where'd the septere go? *'Employee 2: 'Look! The plack now says; "THEE SHALT BE PUNISHED FOR SUCH CRIMES!!!" *'Austin: 'I have no god power anymore... *'Employee 1: '"Thee's world is broken. Thee's friends are broken. Thee's second-in-love is broken. If thee shalt not repair all damages in one month, all shalt die a painful death. Aka go to hell." *'Austin: 'Ugh... you mean I have to go around the world fixing what the septere did? And who is my "second-in-love?" *'Justin: 'AHH! THAT'S ALLY! LOOKAT! SHE'S CRUSHED BY ROCK! *'Austin: 'Ally is d-d-dead? *gulp* The girls will kill me! Who am I kidding? THE WORLD WILL KILL ME! *'Justin: 'Well, we better shalt repair all damages in one month. And we'll start with the acient temple. *'Employee 1: 'Belive it or not, me and #2's ancestors helped build this temple! And we inherited the bronze, silver, and gold they got! If you help rebuild this... *'Austin: 'Bronze, silver, and gold? Count me in! *'Justin: '*rolls eyes* You're already the main character. *'Employee 2: 'If you want you can use these animals to help you. Employee number 2 gives them an owl, a unicorn, and a lion to help. *'Employee 2: 'They each represent bronze, silver, and gold. Isn't that neat? *'Austin: 'All right! Let's get to rebuilding the world! *'Justin: 'You know, you should do this on your own, but then again... *'Austin: '1. You're my best friend. 2. You get paid unlike at Bestgames. 3. You get to wear a maid outfit! Austin puts a maid outfit on Justin. *'Justin: 'I hate you... (In an internet hater way) They set off to get building tools. *'Employee 1: '''What kind of acient plack would say "Aka go to hell"? Levels There are 5 levels in each place in the world. How the gameplay works is puzzle gameplay. The player must connect the gold, silver, and bronze tiles to add coins to the scale on the left of the screen. The more coins Austin and Justin get, the more building they get. At the end of the level the coins are added up to make the buildings. If the player gets gold on a place, they unlock a new secret. Enemy Tiles Poison Snake Golem Witch Warlock DIY Fighter Death Devil Bosses Fire Bull Death Places Acient Temple (most likely Greece) Secrets Secrets are earned by getting gold on a place. They each can be used if the player earns enough coins at a time. Here is a list of the secrets: Treasure Chest (The player automaticlly gets 10 coins) Employee Help (The player gets half a rank automaticlly) Austinmaina (The player can collect coins by making an electric line on tiles) Justin Clock (All the tiles on the screen become frozen for a few seconds to be collected by clicking) Bronze Owl Blast (The player can make a blast of bronze coins) Silver Unicorn Scutter (The player can make a dash of silver coins) Gold Lion Gamble (The player can make a screen of gold coins) Trivia *The game is based off of the PC game made by PopCap; Tailsmania.